Administrative Core ? Summary The primary goal of the Administrative Core is to manage all reporting, regulatory, financial, logistic, and administrative matters of the Center for HIV-1RNA Studies, as well as foster collaborations and scientifically enriching experiences, thereby providing CRNA investigators an environment in which they can put science first to the fullest extent possible. The Administrative Core is located at the University of Michigan and led by Program Director Alice Telesnitsky, in consultation with the CRNA Executive Committee (EC), composed of structural biologists Janet Smith and Mike Summers, and virologists Alice Telesnitsky and Paul Bieniasz. The overall aims of the Admin Core are Aim I: CRNA Management: To establish and maintain an effective management plan that supports the projects, scientific output, and personnel of the CRNA. Aim II: Collaborative Development: To support and manage a vigorous collaborative development plan, through which scientists outside the core CRNA membership can contribute to and benefit from the CRNA. Aim III: Education and Outreach: To facilitate and promote interactions with be broader scientific community, and to provide outreach and educational training opportunities.